


Icarus

by SerendipitousLyss



Series: Owl Fight 2020 [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Icarus AU, gratuitous description, i had so much fun writing this, owlfight2020, very poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipitousLyss/pseuds/SerendipitousLyss
Summary: The first time is on a whim. She flies on waxen wings to the top of the mountain where the light always disappears, their bones and feathers moving as though they’re the real thing. She waits there, as the evening grows darker and colder, and the Sun nears her resting place once more. She feels the thrills of excitement and anxiety course through her, setting her nerves aflame and raising goosebumps along her bare arms.And the Sun does come, as she always does. As she finishes her sprint across the sky, she begins to fall, a streak of light that grows dimmer and closer with every second, until she lands without a sound on the other end of the mountain’s rounded peak and turns to look at her.And Amity is breathless.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owl Fight 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Owl House Art Fight on twitter! So excited to be participating in this event this month! I'll be posting these as I finish them and including them all in the same series, so if you're interested in seeing what else I come up with, be sure to check it out. This one is an attack on nikuman_02 on twitter.

The first time Amity lays eyes on the Sun, she knows that it will be impossible for her to stay away.

She’s watched her chart her path through the sky from the moment she’d first noticed the sun’s ever-watchful presence, and ever since, she’d been enamored. The Sun chases away the darkness of the night, replacing its creeping cold with a warmth that soaks into her bones and chases away her nightmares. Her heat coaxes the plants in her garden to grow and gives her light to work by, and each night, Amity watches from her windowsill as she falls from the sky and her brilliance is extinguished. There, she waits, resting, until the time when her light is needed once more.

The first time is on a whim. She flies on waxen wings to the top of the mountain where the light always disappears, their bones and feathers moving as though they’re the real thing. She waits there, as the evening grows darker and colder, and the Sun nears her resting place once more. She feels the thrills of excitement and anxiety course through her, setting her nerves aflame and raising goosebumps along her bare arms.

And the Sun does come, as she always does. As she finishes her sprint across the sky, she begins to fall, a streak of light that grows dimmer and closer with every second, until she lands without a sound on the other end of the mountain’s rounded peak and turns to look at her.

And Amity is breathless.

Dim as she is now, the Sun still gives off a light that is nearly blinding, and slowly grows a bit dimmer with each passing second as her light is sucked within her like a vacuum. Her brown hair, cropped short to her head, shifts like dark wheat in a perpetual breeze, waving back and forth and reflecting golden sunbeams onto the ground around her feet. Her tanned skin shines bronze from the light it emits, and when her eyes meet Amity’s, they are two pools of molten obsidian that pierce her right in her heart. “It isn’t often that someone comes to meet me here,” the Sun calls out to her, and her smile flashes like a solar flare, bright white and beautiful.

Amity feels all words escape her as her eyes grow accustomed to the Sun’s gentle brightness, and she’s certain her mouth must be wide open. “You’re beautiful,” she blurts, her mind too slow and distracted to keep up with her mouth. Mortified, she immediately slaps a hand over her mouth and her face flushes bright red.

The Sun laughs, a cheerful, melodic sound that echoes throughout Amity’s body and causes warmth to pool in her chest. She’s unsure if it’s her own reaction causing the sudden flush of warmth, or her proximity to the Sun, but it’s exhilarating all the same to feel, and she can’t help the wobbly, happy grin that comes to her face at the sound.

“It’s the first time I’ve received a greeting like that,” the Sun teases, but Amity can’t find it in herself to be annoyed. The Sun steps closer to her. The heat she emits is strong at such a small distance, and Amity feels it seep into her wax and loosen her skin, leaving her soft and malleable. She can’t bring herself to mind when the sight of her so close is so alluring.

She swallows back the lump of nervousness in her throat. The Sun’s confident gaze never leaves her, and her smile never fades. “I find that hard to believe. You are the Sun, after all,” she says, and manages a smile of her own. She feels suddenly insignificant next to such a bright girl, her own body pale and lacking anything to catch the eye.

“It’s Luz,” the Sun corrects gently, “thought few have bothered to learn my true name.”

“Luz,” Amity echoes, the name as sweet as honey on her tongue. “Um, I’m Amity.” She manages to introduce herself with only a little stuttering.

Luz smiles again, a genuine smile that causes the corners of her dark eyes to crinkle ever so slightly. Turning, she beckons for Amity to follow her, and goes to sit at the edge of the mountain’s peak. “This is my favorite place to rest,” she explains, her gaze leaving Amity’s for the first time so she can look out over the valley below.

Amity follows. She’s drawn to Luz in an inexplicable way, a gravitational pull urging her ever closer. She sits down at Luz’s left, several feet away, and peers down into the valley, following the Sun’s gaze. City lights dot the land like stars in the night sky, illuminating the way for people to make it home in the dark.

“It’s a beautiful sight,” Luz says simply, and Amity can’t help but agree, but her gaze is still ever drawn to the girl perched at her side, swinging her feet back and forth with a childish energy that can never be expended. Amity can’t help but notice the tinge of sadness in her companion’s eye, however, and the tiny way her smile wilts in an almost wistful manner.

“What’s wrong?” she asks, worried. How could the Sun look simultaneously so bright and yet so sad?

Luz turns to her, eyebrows raising in faint surprise. Amity wonders if anyone has ever asked her how she is before. “I guess you can say that I feel a little lonely,” she replies quietly, and turns her head back to the town below. “I can never join them. My heat burns their homes and melts their bodies. They appreciate me, but they are afraid of me. I will never be equal to them. Even you would melt, if it were not night, when my fire is dimmed and my heat is contained.”

It makes Amity feel inexplicably sad to see the hurt in Luz’s eyes. “I feel lonely sometimes, too,” she admits. “Everyone does. It’s part of being alive.” She falls quiet for a moment, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her arms. She tilts her head sideways to look up at Luz’s face. The wax of her arms stick to her legs, softened by the Sun’s constant, rolling heat. “If it would make you feel better, I could come to visit you, sometimes. I could be your friend,” she offers, letting a little flicker of hope fill her.

The happy smile that Luz offers her brings her more warmth than the Sun herself does. “I would like that,” she says, soft and sweet, and Amity knows that she is in love.

\---

She visits whenever she can find the time, and Luz is always excited to see her. They sit on the mountain’s peak often, and each time, Amity finds herself drifting closer and closer to her new friend until they’re practically shoulder to shoulder.

The heat is nearly unbearable this close to the Sun, but when Luz shifts closer and leans her head on Amity’s shoulder, she knows that she’ll bear any heat to be close to her like this all the time. Every time she returns home, she leaves a little of herself behind, spots where her wax had melted along her edges and dripped from the tips of her feathers. When her fingers intertwine with Luz’s, she can feel her hand go soft and malleable under her touch, but her happiness is such that she doesn’t mind the fact that she has to reshape her fingers when she returns home in the morning. A little pain is well worth the warm, little moments they share together, the few hours Luz gets to rest while the world sleeps under her watchful eye.

Still, over time she finds that it is still not enough. She craves the closeness when her Sun is not around, and her heart aches for something real, something  _ more. _

“I love you,” Luz says one day, her voice so soft and real and full of emotion that Amity can no longer help herself. She takes Luz’s face in both of her hands and leans up to press a kiss against her lips, urgent and ecstatic. She feels her heart soar even as she remains rooted to the ground, even as the heat of her Sun scorches the surface of her skin and melts the tips of her fingers.

And Luz kisses her back, at least for a moment, and then Amity feels the heat intensify in such a sudden burst that for a moment she fears she might have caught fire herself. Luz shoves her away, hard, and scrambles to her feet to put some distance between them.

Amity yelps as she stumbles backward, wincing when her hands splatter a little against the ground. “Luz?” she calls, worried. Had she made a mistake? Is this not what Luz had wanted?

Luz is breathing hard, and her fire is burning a little brighter and hotter than Amity is used to seeing when the Sun is at rest. With a stab of alarm, she sees that she has tears in her eyes, which sparkle as they reflect her constant shimmer into the darkness around them. “You can’t, you’ll melt,” she manages to say after a moment, sniffling.

Amity’s heart breaks a little at the distress that is so evident in Luz’s voice. She pushes herself to her feet and takes a step forward, reaching a hand out to comfort her, but Luz shies away, afraid. Her chest tightens with sadness, and she curls her hand back into her chest. “Then what would you have me do? Just forget about everything?” she asks quietly. The thought of it is nearly too painful to bear.

Luz looks down at her feet, at the grass she’s scorched underfoot. “No. I don’t want to forget,” she murmurs. “I don’t know what to do.” Her light goes suddenly very dim, dimmer than Amity’s ever seen it, as her face falls into her hands and she begins to cry.

This time, when Amity approaches her, Luz doesn’t back away from her. She pauses a foot or so away, unsure of what she should do, but her desire eventually wins over and she reaches out to pull Luz into her, wrapping her up in what she hopes is a comforting embrace. Her light is as dim as a fireplace now, comfortingly warm but no longer dangerous to touch, and she takes full advantage of the opportunity to tuck Luz’s head against her shoulder and gently rock her back and forth. “It’ll be okay,” she assures softly, her cheek pressed against the side of Luz’s head. “You won’t melt me. I trust you.”

“It’s not that simple!” Luz insists, even as she clutches the back of Amity’s shirt with both hands and hangs on tightly. “I’m a star. I was never meant to live alongside you and your people. I should never have let you come back. I could accidentally melt you, Amity. I could kill you, even if… even if I…” She trails off, swallowing thickly.

Amity pulls herself gently away from Luz’s iron grip so she can look her in the eyes, reaching out hand up to cup Luz’s jaw and using her thumb to gently brush away a tear that falls from her eye. “Hey. I love you, too,” she murmurs, hearing the unspoken sentiment in Luz’s silence. She brushes Luz’s bangs out of her face, tucking the short strands behind her ear with a tenderness she doesn’t often display, even as the strands cause the pads of her fingertips to sizzle. “I want to be with you, even if it’s dangerous. Even if I have to melt a little to make it happen.”

Luz still looks uncertain despite Amity’s confidence. She takes each of Amity’s hands in hers, and Amity watches as she wills her heat to subside, guiding her flames away from the points of contact. She brushes her thumb over her companion’s knuckles. “Are you sure?” she asks softly.

“Positive,” Amity replies immediately.

Luz lets out a quiet breath, the tenseness leaving her shoulders somewhat as she calms herself down. “Okay, then. I’ll give it my best try,” she says, a small smile returning to her face.

Warmth and affection floods Amity at the sight. She doesn’t know how she’ll ever be able to convey to Luz just how much her smiles mean to her, how much her laughter fuels her. She’s completely and utterly infatuated, more so than she’s ever been in her life, so when she leans forward to capture Luz’s lips in another kiss, she does her best to pour what emotions she can never put into words into this one simple act, and prays that the Sun will understand.

When she feels Luz smile against her mouth, she knows that she does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Be sure to drop me a kudos or a comment if you liked it, and check me out on twitter @serenlyss or tumblr @serendipitouslyss if you have any questions for me or want to see more of what I do!


End file.
